Justus Phantom Prime
by wiseguy2415
Summary: several teens with unusual capabilities join forces to stop evil from destroying their home. -HIATUS


Justus Prime

 _Who are you?_

 **Superman/Jack Darby; age: 16**

Jasper Nevada was small town virtually in the middle of nowhere, but if anyone found out about the secrets the town held, the whole world would have a constant eye on them.

At least, after the secrets where reveled he wouldn't have to hide his true nature from anyone.

Jack Darby was as normal as you could get, minus the fact that he wasn't human, but for that number, he didn't know what he was either.

He was an alien from another world, a world that had inhabits much like humans, but much more durable, at least he was.

But what's the point of showing off if you have no one to go up against, sure he could easily pummel Vince into pond of blood, but Vince wasn't worth it.

So for now, Jack has to play the role of 'Wimpy Darby' despite how muscular he really was (He would pull off his shirt at the pool and immediately girls would start gawking at his well-developed muscles that could easily make Vince look frail as flitter)

It was all an act of course, play the wimpy kid until something big hits the fan, then it's 'drop the act and get to work'

Only his 'adopted' Mother and Father knew the truth about Jack from the get-go, and they both had the idea that they would wait until he survives something the no human should (Buzz saw to the neck for instance) boy was that fun explanation.

 _Flashback_

 _The pained look on Jack's face when they told him he was really adopted was something that both of the Darby Parents were expecting; though it didn't make it any less painful to witness._

" _What do you mean I'm adopted?" The twelve-year-old alien wined._

 _Now Robert Jamison Darby was combat operative in Iraq, and that meant he had taken a few lives, but noting hurt more than to see the little boy that was his 'son' wonder in confusion as to why they just told him he was adopted._

 _So Robert and June did the only thing they could think of: show Jack the pod that brought him the earth._

 _Confused would be understatement, he was utterly lost for words, his mom and dad, weren't_ his _mom and dad._

 _But if they weren't, then who was, and what was his family like back_ home _?_

End flashback

He wasn't human, but what was he? He looked human enough, but he isn't, so what in the… universe? was he.

 **Wonder Woman/ Sierra Thomson; age: 15**

Amazon was a beautiful place, it's heaven! But right now Sierra was packing her gear for the trip to Earth where she will be taken in as a Thomson in the Thomson residence. (With all the legal papers done of course)

Yes, she was sad that she was leaving her home, but her mother predicted that trouble is on its way to earth, and that she, Sierra, would band together with other teens that where like her, misfit's in a world of simplicity.

Her mother also said that Sierra was to fall in love with an alien boy that was part a dead race known to them as Kryptonians, and that the said boy will be in the school she will be attending, black hair and stormy eyes and that the said boy she would easily recognize, after all, how could she not have seen his form the other day at the pool?

Her cover, Cheer Captain of the Jasper Cheer Squad.

 **Kara Zor-El/Super Girl; age: 15**

She remembered the waning days of Krypton as if happened last week, but it didn't happen last week, nor did it happen seven years ago before she first woke up, no by the time she woke up, Krypton had been gone for century's.

Dang it what happened, she was supposed to beat her little brother here, and take care of him, yet somehow, he beat her, " _must have taken a left turn at Albocracy, Or in her case Andromeda."_

But now she was stuck in New York with her adopted Parents who also knew that she had a brother that was lost in the world, what a fun family conversation that was.

But for now, she could worry that later, her brother would be sixteen, and his parents (Rao bless their soul) Would have be raising an alien boy in the likes of a human.

Only word she could you to describe her sympathies to her brother's adopted family, 'yikes'

 **Danny Fenton/Phantom; age: 16**

Amity Park is a simple town in the suburbs of Chicago, "A Happy Place to Live" Minus the fact that every other hour or so there was a ghost fight and most of the time it would be involving the world's most popular ghost Danny Phantom.

Little do any one know (save for a select few) they have unknowingly, occasionally, passed by Phantom in his human form, Daniel James Fenton, or just 'Danny' for anyone who knows him.

However, it wasn't until after the de-asteroid incident did every one start believing in his ghostly side, why, well as the saying the ghost would have it, he was a halfa. A halfa-what? One would ask, half-a-human-half a ghost. No thanks to the Fenton Portal and it's 'flawless design' (Yeah right)

But, Sam is interested in someone else, someone more Gothic, and she found who she was looking for alright, not Danny, but that's fine (He didn't think he could survive without meat on his diet anyway)

So now the whole world knows that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom where one in the same, he doesn't have to pretend any more, he doesn't need to hid anymore, The GIW had agreed to lay off him permanently, (Only if they could get a couple blood samples which all the Fenton's had somewhat agreed to)

But now, Danny was an official hero, and, he had to do some tinkering with his standard uniform.

A cape, to protect him from harsh elements.

A utility belt, for weapons and energy rations.

Gantlets to deliver more pain to every punch he threw, So on and so forth.

The question on his mind though, 'is there anyone else who had unique powers like me?'

 **Oliver Queen/ The Green Arrow; age: 15**

He would never truly believe that his home city was indeed safe, not while the police were being targeted for just doing their job anyhow.

Now that president-elect Donald John Trump was getting ready to take office, he knew the police was getting ready to go after some very bad people.

That still didn't ease the feeling that someone was going to need to be there for the boys in blue, in the shadows, ready to cover the six of a police officer walking into an ambush.

No, Oliver didn't want that, and there was no way he was going to be persuaded otherwise.

Now the bow and arrow was something his father had given him for Christmas a few years ago, he was in the backyard practicing for many months, trying to put 24 arrows in about the size of 1 dollar bill.

And by Christmas the year after, he had done just that.

His father had watched from the window in the back of the Queen Manor.

That Christmas, his father had given him three quivers, and 48 more arrows to use with Bow.

Right now, Oliver was roughly 15, and a marksman in archery if there ever was one, and his mom and dad were proud of him without a doubt in their mind.

Than a gang shot his father and killed him in cold blood, and Oliver vowed to avenge of his father and anyone else they had killed.

Thus, the Green Arrow, the defender of Starling City, was born.

 **Berry Allen/ the Flash; age: 17**

The saying, 'Lightning never strikes twice', is technically not true. Especially in Berry's place in this world.

His day at work was already a bad one, the 16-year-old fry chief who was wanting to go to school to become a forensic scientist to prove his father's innocence of a crime he didn't commit, had just got done putting out a geese fire, at the expense of a very painful second degree burn, or three degree, if he knew his luck.

But Central City was rarely a place where _nothing_ happened for too long.

Once Berry had stepped out of his place of employment, he looked south west; to a bowl/dome shape structure: Star Labs.

Star Labs was one of the few places that he knew for sure they could at least prove his father wasn't' the killer of his mother.

But lighting struck twice that day in more than one way, Star Labs exploded, and with it, all his hopes and dreams of proving his father's innocence going up flames in a massive fire ball of chemicals that would be devastating to the environment.

And unknown to Berry, himself as well.

It was nine months later when the young Allen woke up from a coma did he realize that more changed that night; than even he himself was willing to believe.

Moving the speed of light had its perks, that's for sure. He could do several things if a bullet was shot at him: 1) he could dodge it, 2) he could catch it, or 3) he could change the direction it was traveling.

And it would all of it could be done…in a Flash.

 **Bruce Wayne/ The Batman; age: 16**

His Father always prided himself with being a business man, a husband, and most importantly, a father.

Granted Bruce had loved his father more than many other things, his school, being on top of the list.

His father was a very intelligent man, strategically, mind you, he made it a point to have he how much he cared about his son, by putting him in one of the most advance martial arts classes in Gotham City.

Right now, a very fit, 9th degree black belt, raven haired teen, sat in his father's chair in what has recently became known as Bruce Wayne's office.

'but Bruce is only 16! Where is his father? Or mother for that matter?' some would ask.

Bruce won't sugar coat it, he would tell you strait up what had happened.

"Someone murdered them." With no emotion in his face.

So now the CEO of Wayne Enterprise has been funding the police force to go after scumbags that deserve 25 to life in a state penitentiary.

But Bruce found out the hard way, funding wasn't going to win the war.

But a man underground can do the job of the whole GCPD.

If the cards are played correctly, that is.

But Batman, well, he knows no other way.

 **Hal Jordan/ The Green Lantern; age: 17**

The power of will, is one of the strongest forces known to man.

The saying couldn't be any truer for one Hal Jordan.

The green lantern core is one if not the most powerful group of beings in the universe.

And that isn't something to poke fun at either, because with the most powerful weapon a Hal's disposable, there was nothing he couldn't do if he didn't weld the will to do so.

He had found a damaged space craft in the outskirts of Detroit, of course at the time, he didn't know it was an alien craft.

When Hal approached the craft, like in many horror alien invasion movies he has seen, it had an opening just wide enough for him to slide through.

However, unlike many horror movies he has seen, in not one did it have a dying humanoid being in the cockpit of the ship stated in the previous.

Now it was summer time in Detroit, which unless it's in July and August it doesn't mean anything because it's still spring cold in June, which is the month that they were in.

But because it was summer time, it meant he had a lot of free time on his hands.

Yet, going to boot camp to become a galactic defender wasn't exactly his idea of a job he was wanting.

Although it had its ups with filling good about himself we rescued a pair of twins from a burning building and they walked away with only minor burns.

And the downs, well not a lot of people trusted him, why? It works like this, if it's something no one understands, then people question what is it? And when there is no answer, the confusion, goes to chaos.

Which is what happens in almost every case, with Liberals especially (oh did I just write that?!)

So, as far as Hal is concerned, there is nothing that can stand in his way of defending his home.

After all, he is the Green Lantern of sector 2418 is he not?

 **J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Man Hunter; age equivalent: 16**

He heard the screams of his brethren as the war took its toll on the population of the Martian colony.

Mars had been home for J'onn and his family for century's, but then the inter galactic threat known as the shifters, well, war was more interment then anyone would have willingly believed.

But now his family was lost, he was the only survivor, and he has taken refuge on Earth, beautiful by its own right no doubt, but it was no mars.

J'onn had accepted it a long time ago, 'there is no home for me now' and despite the cliché, earth was beautiful, and J'onn made an oath to himself, "the war that destroyed Mars, will never reach the doorstep of earth, not while I draw breath!"

 **The Black Canary/ Miko Nakidai; age 15**

Her parents were always going to worry about her, it's just something they do, although their confidences in her is spiking, there is still going to be an underline worry in their voice every time they talk to her.

Before she left for Jasper she was taking a MMA class, that she exceeded drastically in, (Ninth degree Black belt isn't anything to joke about)

But that didn't mean she was bullet proof, she was just not to be underestimated.

* * *

 **Oh OC'S how I love thee, triple cross over folks W/ Danny Phantom, Jack 'Kal-El' Darby, and team Prime.**

 **this story isn't going to be updated until I get some feed back from my viewers, so it's going to simmer for a while.**

 **But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


End file.
